The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nemesia, botanically known as Nemesia hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘KLENH05138’.
The new Nemesia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Nemesia cultivars with good vigor and attractive flower coloration.
The new Nemesia originated from an open-pollination in June, 2002 in Stuttgart, Germany of a proprietary selection of Nemesia hybrida identified as code number V 032, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Nemesia hybrida as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Nemesia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany in June, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Nemesia by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany since September, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Nemesia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.